


Masquerade

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

The opening of a Masquerade ball starts in New york city funded by a fancy Italian hotel. It was already full of guests each with masks. Bluu already entered ball in a silver and teal mask.

Raph didn't need to be on the list in fact he never intended since he's a highly trained ninja.  
He expects to find a babe to come home with afterwards. He climbed from a window in a crimson mask and tuxedo.

Clara who was blind couldn't see entered the ball in a blue and gold fancy top and long skirt but didn't wear a mask. Instead she wore sunglasses to hide the fact she was blind. She walked into the ball and felt around for the food table.

Leo entered the ball normally like everyone else and wore a royal blue mask and wore a tuxedo and wore white gloves. He looked around for a sweetheart and searched for a really good mysterious woman.

Bluu held a small glass of champagne and sat by the window waiting for someone to dance with but a drunk wasn't one of them then he approached asking for dance.

Raph looked around but he didn't know who he was about to bump into until it was too late.

Clara fell to the ground on her butt and tried to get up.

Leo saw a beautiful girl in a silver and teal mask and walked up to her asking her for a dance.  
“May I have this dance my dear?” he asked her.

Bluu scowled at the drunk and quickly took his hand. “Thanks, sir,”she smiled.

“Oh damn! I'm so sorry, Ma'am, “he quickly helped her up.

“Thank you. It's ok I'm fine,” Clara said and with that she walked away feeling around for the food table again.

Leo nodded and brought her to the dance floor as he started to waltz with her twirling her around.

“Would you like me to make it to you with a dance?”

Bluu couldn't help but gaze at his features as she made perfect steps without stomping his feet. 

“No thank you. I don’t dance,” Clara said as she reached for some food and started eating. Suddenly a guy came up behind her about to ask her to dance.

Leo looked down into her masked eyes and thought she was so beautiful. He dipped her and twirled her some more.

It made her giggle like a highschool girl. “Y’know you're kinda handsome in a costume!,”she said.

Raph noticed grabbed her risk.  
“Actually sir, she's with me,”he said. 

Clara squeaked and blushed slightly.  
“Wait what?”

Leo just chuckled.  
“Thank you sweetheart. You look beautiful in a costume as well.”

Bluu blushed. The way he spoke, she wished she could tell him that she wasn't in a costume but rather a giant tanuki in a black dress.

When the man shrugged and left them alone, Raph answered,”The geezer was older than my bad. C'mon just dance with me.”  
He lead her to the dance floor and used his other hand to hold her hip.

Clara tried to get out of his grip.  
“I don’t dance now please let me go.”

Leo wished that he could tell her that he wasn't wearing a costume but rather he was actually a humanoid mutated turtle. He spinned her around some more.

She laughed again and smiling wider. It felt as if she was at the prom at that moment.

“At least try one with me,”he said.

“Why're you so persistent? I said no,” Clara muttered.

Leo smiled and chuckled as he held her close to him pressing her against his plastron as a slow dance started.

Bluu gasped now that they were personally close. 

“Hey, I thought that you wanted to have fun,”he said letting go.

“I do just not with you,” Clara muttered.

Leo wrapped an arm around her waist and held her hand in his other gloved hand.

It felt nice. Bluu carefully set her head to rest his shoulder. 

Raph frowned feeling denied twice.

Clara felt around the walls until she unknowingly stepped outside.

Leo put his chin on top of her head and danced romantically and slowly with her.

She sighed feeling his warmth. It's almost as if she fell in a fantasy.

Raph followed without her detection. He was already standing in front of her by the steps of the entrance. 

Clara unknowingly bumped into him. She felt around and accidentally rubbed his crotch and his muscles.  
“Wh-who’s there?”

Leo then stopped dancing and bowed to her.  
“Would you like to go eat with me my dear?”

Bluu blinked at his offer.  
“S-Sure,”Bluu said,”I mean I owe for “rescuing” me anyways.”

“Kinda grabby aren't we?,”he asked.  
Then Raph grabbed her hips pulling her into him.

Clara’s eyes widened. She recognized the voice.  
“It’s you! What do you want from me?! Let me go!” 

Leo nodded smiling as he led her over to a table and sat her down in a chair and sat down next to her.

“C'mon you have to be looking for fun otherwise why were you here anyways?”  
He drew his arm down her legs to swing her in both of his arms.

Bluu turned a little nervous. She was surprised at his gentleman-like actions but she thought it could just be an act for her pants or panties.

Clara gasped and squeaked.  
“But I wasn’t! I just came here to have some me time! Now please let me go!”

Leo brought her a plate of food for her and for him as he sat back down and started eating.

She took delicate bites to still play along and act lady-like.

He smirks then stepped away from the lights and into a the darkness with her in his arms. 

“Where’re you taking me? I’m scared,” Clara said as she started to cry.

Leo smiled at her and stared at her as he continued to eat his food.

“I'm going to let you have some real fun,”he answered. Within several minutes, they were down the manhole, into the sewers and right the entrance of the lair.

Bluu finished with a few sips of wine from her glass.

“You fuckin perverted asshole! You wanna get in my pants! Release me at once!”

Leo soon finished his food and got up.  
“Would you like to go somewhere more private?” he asked her.

This time Bluu's heart was really racing.  
“Erm...y-y'know what,”she answered,”It's g-getting late and I really should head home, but thanks for the dance and dinner.”  
She calmly stood up and walked away towards the exit.

“You'll still like it,”he grinned. Raph heads to his room and locks it when entering before dropping her on the bed.

“Why me?! I didn’t ask for this! I don’t want this!” Clara sobbed.

Leo frowned then pinched a nerve in her neck knocking her out carrying her out the door and back to the lair.

Bluu had no idea what happened the last minute she was down the hall, the next every went black.

“Ssh,”Raph hushed her as he climbed over her.  
His thumb rubbed playfully on Clara's lips.  
“But I do,”he whispered before kissing her lips.

“Mmm!” Clara mumbled into the kiss and struggled underneath him.

Leo made it back to the lair and laid her down on his bed after locking his door. He stroked her cheek with his gloved hand.

Bluu woke up and gasped,”You?! Wh-What are you doing?”  
She glanced around.   
“Where...where am I?!,”she panicked. 

Her lips fit well with his and even felt really good. Raph’s tongue brushed across her lips craving to know what her mouth taste like.

Clara denied him access into her mouth.

Leo smirked at her.  
“You’re in my room in the sewers.”

Oh,no! I knew there was a “catch”! She yelled in her mind as her eyes grew wide though her mask.  
“Please don't this! I...I just wanted--!!”

He growled and pinched at her butt.

Clara squeaked and opened her mouth.

Leo cocked his head to the side trying to calm her down.  
“Relax sweetheart. I love you. I want you to be mine,” he said from behind his mask he was still wearing.

Bluu blushed.

He took this chance and dug his tongue inside invading Clara's wet cavern with hunger for lust.

Clara started to moan into the kiss closing her eyes behind her sunglasses.

Leo got on top of her and smashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Bluu yelped but was muffled by their makeout session.

Raph’s body grind against her as a slight purr rippled from his throat. He coiled his tongue with hers before breaking their kiss and parted. A string of saliva was connected between their lips. 

Clara blushed beet red.  
“N-no one’s ever kissed me before,” she muttered to him.

Leo deepened the kiss licking her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth.

Bluu whimpered but had to oblige for this amazing kisser.

He smirked at her compliment and licked at her lips again then moved his tongue to her ear.

Clara started to moan softly as she shuddered.

Leo went down and licked and sucked on her neck creating lovemarks.

“W-Wait...wait! Aren't we...r-rushing into things?,”she asked between breaths,”I mean…!?

“I knew you'd like it, “he whispered huskily before sucking the rim and lobe of her ear.

“B-but I don’t like it! I hate it! My body’s just betraying me!”

“No we’re not rushing into things because we’re both animals,” Leo said taking off his mask to show her his face.

Bluu froze. It took her by surprise but then she got rid of her mask as well.

He squeezed at her ass again and bit her neck to silence her.

Clara mewled arching her back.

Leo smiled at her as he went down and made hickeys on her shoulders.

Bluu bit at her lips but didn't protest this time. Instead she moved her head to the side and grant him access.

He went to work admiring her soft, pale skin with kisses and nibbles.

Clara whimpered shivering and squirming underneath him.

Leo took off her dress and started sucking on a nipple kneading the other.

“Aah!,”she cried. Her body stiffened at the startling but yet delicious sensation. Now a moan rolled from her tongue. 

He added more hickies on her collarbone then pulled down her top and nuzzled at her breasts.

Clara moaned softly and arched her back.

Leo then sucked the other nipple and tweaked the other.

“O-Ooh, Leo! That feels so good!,”Bluu moans and rubbed at his scalp.

He took one of her perky globes into his mouth and gave it a long suck.

Clara mewled as she gripped at his sheets.

Leo then went down sucking on her folds and rubbing her clit.

She whined a bit between moans then her head rolled back.

Raph’s hand teased the other breast the same way he's treating the one between his lips. He kissed at it some more and even licked and bitten it.

Clara whimpered and shuddered and squirmed.

Leo sucked on her pussy lips tasting her sweet juices as he churred.

Bluu cried out again and jumped in a sitting position. But he didn't move instead his grip was strong on her thighs. Bluu watched in shock as his head dove deep between her legs. 

Raph swirled his tongue on the nipple then sucked it again before leaving it with a soft pop. He moved his hand and suck and licked the other as well.

Clara sighed and groaned as she cried a little. Her hands reached for his crimson mask and felt for it taking it off but gasped when she felt a red mask underneath. She felt his skin with her hands and gasped as she felt scales.  
“Wh-what are you?!” she asked scared.

Leo then greedily dove his tongue deep into her core and lapped up her juices.

Her toes curled against the sheets. She winced and hissed as her body slowly clenched him. 

“Something that you humans wouldn't understand,”he said.

“Well whatever you are let me go! I don't wanna have sex with you!” Clara yelled at him.

Leo groaned and grunted as he lapped and massaged her g spot with his tongue.

Every noise he made sent vibration inside her and force her climax on hus tongue. 

He said nothing instead he bit and tug at her swollen bud and swirled his tongue around it for the final time. 

Clara moaned and arched her back.

Leo then took his tongue out as he slowly entered her thrusting gently into her.

It struck her like a bullet and left pain to stir beneath her stomach.Bluu fell back down on her back with the air taken away from her for only a seconds. Tears stung at her eyes and she gritted her teeth.

He abandoned the bud to savor more her body.  
Raph’s mouth trailed lovemarks down south then stop at her virgin region.

Clara mewled softly and rolled her head back.

Leo stroked her cheek and tried calming her down as he thrusted deeper into her.

“Y-You’re... filling me up!,”Bluu said weakly as she stared up at him through misty eyes.  
She took his hand which was about to sit on the bed next to the side of her face. 

He broke her panties with one quick pull then he used both hands to spread her thighs. 

Clara gasped and tried to stop him.

Leo smirked as he increased his pace.

“Ugh!! Mmm! Oh fu--Aah!”  
Bluu squeezed at his hand by his three fingers.

Raph growled then pulled her back down before diving into her flower, sucking and licking by the folds.

Clara was about to scream for help.

Leo reached her g spot and pounded mercilessly into it grunting.

She rolled her head back again, this time Bluu rolled her eyes back as well releasing a loud moan. The sensation was killing her faster with each thrusts then something hit her.  
“Wait!,”Bluu said, whipping back to him,”I'm no...n-not ready to get pregnant!”

Raph quickly dipped his tongue deep in her womb expecting her to “reconsider”.

Clara screamed really loudly for help and struggled underneath him.

Leo sighed and nodded as he pulled out and came all over her stomach.

Raph licked his lips. Not with satisfaction but with annoyance. He hurried over her again to reach for her mouth and grabbed it.

Bluu moaned as her orgasm rolled over the bed.

Clara bit his hand and kicked him off of her.

Leo got up and quickly changed the sheets.

“S-Sorry,”Bluu said getting up, still in the nude and panting against the wall.

Raph cursed and fell on his butt as he was kicked in the gut.

Clara quickly got up and felt for the lock unlocking it and accidentally ran into Mikey’s room.

Leo smiled at her and nodded.  
“It’s ok sweetie. This stuff happens,” he cooed to her. 

Bluu blushed.  
“I never catched...your name.”

Mikey glanced over his shoulder and shouted,”Woah!! What the SHELL?!?!”  
He eyes went wide when he saw a naked woman standing in his room quickly he shielded his eyes and looked away.

Clara felt the walls and accidentally went back into Raph’s room.

Leo sighed.  
“Yes you did. I already told you my name Bluu. You shouted it when we were having sex.”

Raph grabbed her and tossed her back in the bed. He locked his room again before pinning her down.   
“Do that again and I'll have you tied up!,”he growled.

“R-Right, you must've did a number on me that I almost forgot your name.”  
She rubbed the back of her head with embarrassment. 

“Go ahead and rape me! You’re just like the guy before you that raped me too! You’re no better than scum! You lower and way worse than scum!”

Leo nodded and smiled at her. He laid back down in bed and patted the spot next to him for her to lay by him.

Bluu smiled and chuckled but she obliged and crawled back on the bed laying as close as she can next to him then lead him into a final kiss on the lips.

Raph went still. He tightened his jaw as a deep frown grew but then he got off and went to yis door and unlocked it.  
“Go ahead while I'm no longer in the mood.”  
He pushed the door opened and leaned against the wall.

“As if I can leave in my condition!” Clara muttered.

Leo kissed her back then settled down closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Bluu snuggled next to her sweet love with her head tuck beneath his chin. A smile remain playing on her face until she closed her eyes for sleep.

“Would you like me to carry you home then?” he asked plainly. 

“I-I don’t know where home is. And I lied before no guy ever raped me but you would be the first. Why can’t a guy romance me first before having sex?” Clara said sighing.

“I'm no good with romance to tell you the truth.”  
Raph looks in his drawer and handed her a shirt to wear.  
“Put this on,”he said,”Its clean.”

“Besides you wouldn’t wanna have sex with me anyway. I’m a freak and a monster,” Clara said as she started to cry.

Raph looked over her but he saw nothing and shook his head.  
“How? I don't see it.”  
He turns back to the door with crossed arms.  
“To be honest, I'm the monster.”

“I am a freak. Everyone always picked on me because I’m blind. One time it got so bad I ended up beating a kid up because of it,” Clara sobbed.

“Shows me you are actually strong,”he answered.   
He sats on the bed in front of her.

“No what I did was wrong. Besides why me? Why’d you want me?” Clara said sniffling.

“Because you are beautiful and I'm surprised you can't figure it out even if you're blind or not.”  
He caressed her shoulder, massaging it with comfort at each gentle squeeze.

Clara accidentally sat down on his lap and moaned softly.  
“I wish I was loved,” she said staring at the wall.

He kissed at her lips then said,”I wish to give you mine.”

Clara’s eyes widened.  
“Wait what?”

“I want to love you because you are beautiful, but… I can't…”

“Wh-why not?”

“I can't hurt a blind person.”  
He gets up to leave.

“Wait! How would you hurt me?” Clara said sadly.

He stops.  
“Obviously you're blind,”he said,”and I don't like hurting vulnerable people.”

“I still don’t understand. How would you hurt me?”

Raph sighed,”Because I'm not human!”

“That doesn’t matter to me. I wouldn’t care even if you were an alien. I don’t judge people based off of appearances as you can clearly see because I’m blind.”

Raph stares at her then off somewhere else. "I can't, “ he said sadly. 

Clara got up and felt around for him and kissed him on the lips once she found him.

Raph’s eyes lit up and he hesitated at first but then he kissed back. He grabbed her hips and rub at them with eagerness.

“Yes you can. Show me how much you love me. Make love to me.”

He purred feeling turned on all over again that he didn't turn hesitant to lightly push her back in bed and lifts her up by her rear.  
Her legs were around his neck and he kissing sucking at her folds again.

Clara got turned on and started to moan.

He slid his tongue inside her womb craving for her sweetness.

Clara mewled arching her back.

He thrusted his tongue at her walls forcing her to cum. Raph even rubbed her clitoris by his thumbs.

Clara whimpered and came all over his tongue.

He swallows it then sets her down to position himself by her entrance. Raph was already aroused and he released his member and thrust inside her. 

Clara moaned in pain and in pleasure as tears stung the corners of her eyes.

He leans forward to kiss her tears away and said sweet nothing's in her ear before thrusting harder. 

Clara arched her back and moaned in pleasure.

Raph grunted at her tightness which made him want her more. He pounded deeper inside her and slammed at her gspot. 

Clara whimpered in pleasure arching her back scratching his shoulders.

His hips were already slapping against hers loudly at each powerful thrusts.

Clara moaned softly as she reached her high and came heavily on his dick.


End file.
